Everything
by SoulShatter
Summary: Onesided SasuSaku, onesided NaruSaku. Fluff and angst. Rating for language. Oneshot songfic, slightly AU. Sakura is depressed after running into Sasuke, and Naruto hates seeing her like that.


**Warnings: This is slightly AU, and there is a little bit of swearing.**

**A/N: I like SasuSaku, honest! It's just… well, most of the stuff on here… well, it's a little too OCC for my taste. And, not to be a pessimist, but I don't think Sasuke will ever return Sakura's feelings… and I like NaruSaku better. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or the song 'Everything' by Buckcherry (it's a really good song though…) **

* * *

Standing in front of the plain, brown door, Naruto braced himself. Sakura needed to get out again; she needed to train, needed to hang out with friends again. She needed to do something – _anything_ – to take her mind off of that… that… betraying bastard!

He let out a shaky sigh. Sakura was very unstable, and an unstable Sakura usually meant a bruised, and sometimes bloody, Naruto. Lift up an arm, drop it, and repeat. Once, twice, and one more time, before finally giving up and heading home, feeling just as helpless as he had before.

_Buried way beneath the sheets  
__I think she's having a meltdown  
__Finding it hard to fall asleep  
__She won't let anyone help her_

Ever since they'd run into Sasuke again at Orochimaru's hideout, two years after the revenge-hungry Uchiha had left, she'd been like this. Ever since Sasuke had stabbed Naruto and told Sakura to grow up and move up, because her feelings would never be returned, she'd been like this.

And even though the rosette had known it, hearing it come from his mouth is what had finalized it, what had broken her.

She gripped the bed sheets tighter as sobs racked through her lithe body. Tears spilled out of her eyes and dripped down her cheeks, despite her attempts to still them. Her lower lip trembled, even as she held it between her teeth, biting at the unprotected flesh until she bled. Fists clenched, she cursed her weakness, cursed her heart, for making her feel this way. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to be weak, she didn't!

She knew that after a week she should have gotten up and moved on – it wasn't a shock, after all, she knew he never felt anything – but she couldn't. Couldn't face her friends, couldn't stand to have them saying they'd help, and the do everything. She didn't need to be babied, she was strong… she could do this herself! She could… she didn't need Sasuke. She didn't need him… even if her heart screamed that she did.

More tears fell, and she prayed for unconsciousness to take her, because she'd forgotten how to enter the seemingly eternal bliss herself.

_The look on her face; a waste of time  
__She won't let go, gunna roll the dice  
__Losing her grace, she starts to cry  
__I feel her pain when I look in her – _

Warm sunlight filtered through her window, making the rosette stir from her slumber. She blinked open emerald eyes, eyes that told of heartbreak and pain. Sighing shakily, she stood from her bed. Today was the day. She was going to move on, was going to prove that she was okay.

Turning on the shower, she stepped into the chilling mist, shivering as the droplets hit her heated skin. She had dreamt last night. Dreamt of _him_. And they were never really dreams, more like nightmares.

Before they had been of him being tortured by Orochimaru, screaming in defiance, because Sasuke-kun would never scream in agony. Now they were of his smug face, of his getting joy of ripping her apart, of –

No. Stop. Thinking. She worried her bottom lip, making the newly mending skin break and bleed again. She didn't notice. Stop being pathetic and weak. It's getting really old. But her heart refused to listen and give into her mind's will. But she was stronger than that, and although her heart was shattered, her soul was far from being torn.

_I wanna be, I want everything  
__I want everything_

Stepping out of the shower, she made her way towards her room and slipped on her normal attire. A glimmer caught her eye, and she turned. The sun was reflecting off a picture that was seated on her desk.

She knew she shouldn't, but she didn't care. She walked over and reached to pick it up, but stopped, her hand resting on the top of the frame. A sad smile spread across her face. Kakashi-sensei looked so innocently evil with his eye curved up in a smile, and even though Naruto had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, his eyes were dancing. She ran her finger affectionately over the blonde's portrait. He'd been there for her, everyday of her life, and she knew that he probably understood her more than anyone. After all, Naruto loved her, and she was too hung up on Sasuke still. And yet, Sakura was the one crying, when Naruto had been left in the dark all his life.

He really was something. He was strong, happy… and handsome, even if he was a cold-hearted bastard –

She froze when she noticed that her finger had moved over to trace Sasuke's face, and that she was no longer thinking of Naruto. Her throat constricted painfully as her eyes locked on Sasuke's portrait. Her eyes stung, and she felt her hand slip, to drop limply at her side.

Love was cruel. It left you vulnerable and helpless without that certain someone. Hell, even having him near was better than this. Even if he was just as far away emotionally, he was still _there_.

_Somewhere she is on the streets  
__Trying to make things better  
__Praying to God and breathing deep  
__Gotta break this long obsession_

Her resolve to go out was destroyed. All she wanted to do now was crawl into bed and fall asleep and – no. She wasn't going to submit because – Sasuke didn't have a right to do this! What gave him the authority to cut out her fucking heart and then shove it down her throat?! What gave that sorry bastard a fucking right?!

And that was that. Tears stopped falling, and as soon as she didn't think anyone would know about her breakdown on sight, she left, locking her apartment door behind her.

She figured that Sai and Naruto would be out at the training grounds, and opted to head there first. And even if they weren't, she could always train; she definitely needed to after her week-long "vacation."

But she was right. After a short walk, she caught sight of Sai and Naruto; they were in a (taijutsu) training session with Kakashi. She sat and watched.

Naruto tried to punch Sai, but the other simply blocked, before bringing up his knee and hitting Naruto in the stomach. The blonde rolled to the side, clutching his sore gut. Sai smirked before charging after him, but the blonde was the faster, and rolled again, coming up behind Sai and hitting him across the back of the head. The raven fell to the ground.

_The look on her face; a waste of time  
__She won't let go, gunna roll the dice  
__Losing her grace, she starts to cry  
__I feel her pain when I look in her – _

As Naruto walked towards him, Sai remained motionless. And then when the blonde baka was in striking range, he swung out his leg and caught him, pulling him to the ground and jumping on him, straddling his waist.

"I win," he declared, his face expressionless, but his eyes sparkling. And that still amazed Naruto. When the boy had first joined their team, it seemed he didn't have any emotions. But the more time he spent around Sakura and Naruto, the more human he became. Sakura had introduced anger, frustration, and tension, whereas Naruto had brought out joy, happiness, and compassion. He still had along way to go, but he was getting there.

Naruto shrugged the boy off, mumbling under his breath. So taijutsu wasn't his specialty... bah. And for the first time, he noticed Sakura sitting not too far away, and actually _smiling_.

"Sakura-chan!" He left the "you finally came outside" unsaid. There wasn't any need to make her upset and hit him, after all.

Sai was less courteous. He simply smirked, "Hey Ugly. 'Bout time you came out."

_I wanna be, I want everything  
__I want everything thing  
__I wanna be, I want everything  
__I want everything _

She glared, anger and pain in her eyes. Naruto winced, upset that she felt that way. The rosette abruptly stood, glaring daggers at the boy that reminded her too much of Sasuke, with all his "I'm better than you" looks. But somehow… Sasuke's always seemed less hateful.

"God, you're so annoying," Sai commented, fingering a kunai that he'd picked up. "All, 'Oh, Sasuke, come back, I want you! Please, just love me –"

He froze. Naruto had just punched him. And… oh, shit, his jaw _had _to broken. And Sakura was running away. And there was Naruto's face… only… his eyes… they weren't… human, somehow. They weren't…

And the he blacked out.

Naruto kicked the idiot in the ribs, as Kakashi pulled him away. "Baka!"

"You damn heartless bastard! I'm glad your brother died! I'm glad everyone fucking hates you! I –" Kakashi had placed his hand over Naruto's mouth, and the blonde's eyes slowly bled back to blue, his anger diminishing.

Shrugging out of his sensei's hold, he stood, dusting himself off, before looking the direction Sakura had rushed away in. "Sakura-chan…" he chased after her, leaving Kakashi to stare at Sai's body, before the jounin sighed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_If I had everything would I still wanna be  
__Alive, or want to be high?  
__If I had everything would I still wanna be  
__Alive, or want to be high?_

Sakura wasn't sure where she was running to. She was just following street after street in no particular direction. Stop this pain. Stop… please, God, stop. I don't want to feel this! I don't…

She stopped, realizing that if she took another step she'd fall off a short dock. The water under it shone in the setting sun. She dropped, burying her face in her arms, sobbing quietly. How could she get over him? When would she get over him? _Why couldn't she forget him? _

"Damnit!" She pounded a fist against the wooden planks, feeling slightly satisfied when it cracked.

A hesitant voice. "Sakura?" she turned. Naruto stood behind her, a safe distance from her fists.

She turned back around, staring out over the water. "Yeah?"

The wood creaked as Naruto made his way closer to her, sitting down. He wasn't really sure what to say; he'd never been the best at giving advice, after all. And what could he tell her? A girl's heart was a lot more fragile than his own was, and he had gotten used to never being better than Sasuke awhile back. What did hurt him, though, was seeing her like this. He wanted nothing more to kiss her breathless and make her see than he was there, and that he loved her, and would do anything humanly (and beyond) possible for her.

_Now and then she talks to me  
__And sometimes writes me letters  
__The look on her face; a waste of time  
__She won't let go, gunna roll the dice  
__I feel her pain when I look in her – _

She sighed shakily, and leaned against him. Lately she had been noticing just how much Naruto was there for her, even if she didn't want him to be. He was solid as a rock, but as loyal as a puppy, and he never let her fall too deeply into depression whenever he was around to stop it.

"Sakura, you know that if I had to… I'd sacrifice my own life to bring him back, right?"

She blinked up at him, trying to catch his gaze, but he looked back towards the setting sun. The absence of bright lights made his hair seem softer, mellower, and his eyes were a darker blue. He looked… very mature. She decided that that look was best on him.

"I know how much he means to you… not that he doesn't mean a lot to me, but… well… I just… want you to know, that I'd do anything to make you happy. To make you smile again."

He turned his head, and their eyes met. She fought to keep her face expressionless when she saw the emotions written in his eyes: confusion, hurt, empathy, sympathy, jealousy – but most of all, love. Undying and patient, it was like looking at a blazing beacon in the middle of absolute darkness; a life-line. A hope.

She then noticed how close the two of them were. She was huddled against his side, her arms wrapped tightly about his waist, one of his arms around hers, holding her closer, keeping her safe. She felt his hot breath ghosting across her face.

_I wanna be, I want everything  
__I want everything  
__You know I wanna be, yeah I want everything  
__I wanted everything, everything_

"You know that, right?" his voice was soft, timid.

All she could do was nod, and she watched as the motion caused his head to bob up and down as well. Their foreheads were resting against each other. She swallowed soundlessly and subconsciously licked at her lips. Was he going to kiss her? … Did she want him to?

He smiled softly. "Good, because it's true," and then he abruptly scooted away, making Sakura fall forward slightly; she hadn't even realized she was leaning in. She covered it up with a cough, and looked away.

When she turned back, he was watching the sun dance across the water. He was leaning forward, his arms supporting him, placed on either side of his thighs, as he swung his legs back and forth, a smile full of childish joy plastered on his tanned face. She decided that she liked this look on him just as much as the serious one.

He started humming quietly to himself, and she choose to break the silence. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she gestured towards the setting sun.

He looked at her quizzically before his expression softened. "Yeah, is it," and he wasn't talking about the sun.

_Your eyes, never close you eyes  
__And open up your mind  
__Oh and baby you can have everything, everything  
__Your eyes, never close your eyes  
__And open up your mind  
__Oh and baby you can have everything_

**

* * *

This 'fic might have a couple errors, seeing as how my beta wasn't around to check it… but I'm pretty sure I got 'em all. (sweatdrop)**

**A/N: Okay, so, the ending is corny… but I thought it fit. Eheh. And I know that I was mean to Sai, but, someone had to be a jerk… and I wasn't bashing him or anything, I like Sai. **

**And hopefully the song fit the 'fic. I wasn't too sure, but figured what the heck. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
